deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Ross Folk
Ross Folk is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is found in Run Like the Wind in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Lovers. Lovers Ross and Tonya are found hiding in a shoe store in Wonderland Plaza. When Frank comes across them, Tonya asks for him to help Ross, who has been shot trying to protect her. Ross reveals that he is so badly wounded that he cannot feel anything below the waist, and demands Frank to get Tonya out of there. He asks for a handgun to take revenge. If Frank obliges his wishes, Ross will then shoot himself in the head. Tonya, enraged and in grief, will blame Frank for her boyfriend's death and refuse to go with him. She will then remain by the side of her boyfriend's corpse. A Photo Op is available for Ross Folk when he commits suicide. If Frank talks to Tonya instead, she can be convinced to help him get Ross to the Security Room. Ross's injuries make it impossible for him to walk far, and Frank has to carry him. Tonya will follow only Ross, even if Frank attempts to guide her with a waypoint. Fate Depending on the ending, Ross was either rescued by Ed DeLuca, taken into custody by the Special Forces and eventually released, or killed by Carlito Keyes' bombs. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Ross is found at TuneMakers, he armed with a Hunting Knife and when killed, Frank finds Orange Juice on his corpse. Trivia *When Frank mentions that he is a photojournalist, Ross asks him not to take a picture of him. Ironically, Ross' photo is used for Census Taker, which requires 50 survivors to have their pictures taken. *In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Ross, instead of asking for a handgun, asks for handgun ammo. When he is being escorted to the Security Room, he is also much more faster on foot, and he does not need to be carried. He rewards Frank with the Red 9, a very powerful handgun. Injury While the source of Ross' gunshot wound is never revealed, it is possibly from Jo Slade, a corrupt police officer who has captured several young women. This is supported by the fact that Jo is armed with a handgun, which most likely caused the injury (versus a high-powered machine gun Reginald Jenkins uses or a sniper rifle that the Hall Family uses, or even the buckshot of a shotgun Steven Chapman uses). In addition, Tonya stated that he was injured when he was protecting her from someone, which could have been Jo Slade, who has tried to capture young women. Gallery File:Dead_rising_lovers_ross_suicide.png|Ross's suicide. File:Lovey dovey.jpg-.jpg|Frank encounters Ross and Tonya... File:12.jpg|...and brings them back to the Security Room File:Beta Ross & Tonya.jpg|Ross and Tonya in the beta version of Dead Rising. References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors